Property of Set
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Somethings in life just weren't fair. His evil bratty nephew and sister just to name a few. So when Isis so kindly informed him that they would be out doing...whatever it is they did- he could really care less- and that his brother was sleeping. It was the perfect time for him to finish getting those measurements to he could get rid of Osiris. Dream come true and all that. SIRIS


**Title:** Property of Set

**Disclaimer:** So I don't own _The Kane Chronicles_. Sad but true fact of my life.

**Warnings:** Beside's this being in Set's POV and you get to hear his psychotic ramblings, yaoi (boyxboy), foul language, violence (This is Set guys. C'mon now.) and incest.

**Pairings:** Osiris/Set

**An:** Soooo! Here's a one shot from me to you between Osiris and Set. That's right. Incest people. I have made note of such happenings above and I'm warning you again. It's happening. In this story. Don't like, please hit the pretty back button above in your browser. Sorry this isn't your cup of tea.

Welp, hope those of you that are still around are okay with my warnings and wish to carry on!

This story is dedicated to **Heart of Golden Love**. She requested it and I delivered. Tell me how I did once you're done reading it, k? It was so much fun chatting with you while I wrote this. Hope we can continue even afterwards!

So here's to another one-shot written by…well yours truly! Enjoy guys!

* * *

Nephews.

Who needs them? Not him and that's for sure. The little brat was as sneaky and spiteful as the best of them. Well okay, maybe not _as_ sneaky and spiteful, because that would be him. There's no way that little falcon-headed brat could ever be as good as him.

C'mon, he was Set. The god of desert, storms, foreigners darkness and chaos and all things unsavory. Sneaky and spiteful just come with the title. And malicious. Don't forget malicious. Have you seen some of the tourists these days? Bastards were vicious and think they knew better than they locals. They're wrong, of course, but who was he to stop their evilness?

Of course there were more ways he could define himself with, such as sex on legs- his ass was perfect, thank you very much- and you're worst nightmare, but he didn't want to toot his own horn.

Oh who was he kidding?

Toot, toot.

Is it wrong for badass gods to have such a lame horn? Hmm…he'll have to fix that.

"Ah, Set there you are!"

Crap. Just what he needed, a visit from his dear sister and mother of his annoying brat nephew. He was still irritated from before, so he didn't even bother to plaster on a fake smile. She can receive his scowl and grumpy temper just like the rest of them.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy."

She stopped a few feet away, eyebrows raised. "I could care less about your skulking about Set."

Was she being serious?

"Then why the hell did you stop me?"

She smiled taking those last few steps closer to him. As rudely as he could, he took two steps away.

"I'm going out on an errand and taking Horus with me."

"Oh good riddance. While you're out, drown the ungrateful brat for me, will you?"

As if she had the heart of the devil, she rolled her eyes and declined his request. How they were ever mistaken as siblings he may never know.

"That's not why I stopped you. And stop trying to kill my son."

He scoffed. "Then keep that _thing_ away from me. He almost poked my eye out…with a _kopesh_!"

"Oh Horus was only playing with you."

No. No he wasn't. That brat came at him with a running leap that would've made him proud had it not been directed at him.

Getting tired of his sister's presence and her son's claims of innocence he began to walk away. It was a very well known tactic of his. The whole palace knew if he was bored he would leave. It's happen to everyone, even Ra. Given…that old man probably already knew it was going to happen before Set even thought about it. Ra was scary creepy like that.

Hmm, kind of like Isis when she was being ignored.

Shit.

Dropping to the floor, he narrowly escaped a decapitation by a _very familiar _kopesh. Rolling to the side, he got to his feet and pulled the weapon from the wall where it was deeply speared. He turned around and found Isis holding an innocent Horus in her arms, his little head tucked underneath his mother's chin sucking his thumb and Isis cooing at the brat.

Oh he knew one of them threw it. Couldn't tell who did, but he knew. In that case, this kopesh was now his.

"Mine now."

Horus whimpered and pulled on his mother's top like a simpering baby. Not today brat.

"What did you want to say Isis."

Nuzzling the top of the bane of his existence's head- gross, seriously stop it- she said, "It's okay baby. Mommy'll get you a new one." He mentally rolled his eyes and made note to confiscate that one too. Maybe Anubis would like a new toy? At least _his _son knew to respect his betters. She looked up, eyes fixed on him. "While we're out, Osiris decided he's going to sleep. Make sure no one disturbs our brother Set."

And with that, the dynamic pain in his ass duo were gone.

Feh, good riddance.

He continued down the hallway, swinging his new weapon around. Sure there were other people walking down the hallway, but he figured those smart enough, will move out the way. Those who didn't…oh well. Surival of the fittest must go on.

He stopped, kopesh halted a hairs breath away from one of the servants neck.

_**Osiris decided he's going to sleep.**_

Oh this couldn't be too good. If there was one being he hated more than his dreaded nephew and nagging sister it was his brother Osiris.

You can just feel the 'bastard' vibes coming off the god. Oh so what if he's the heir for the throne after Ra retires. _If_ he ever retires. That old man was as dedicated to his job as a guy with OCD treated his house. Everyday from sunrise to sunset on that stupid boat, traveling along. How does that _not_ get boring?

He's had to claim sick days on more than one occasion. He maybe Ra's protection and all that bullshit, but for an old man he could still take care of himself. The day Ra ends up in that stupid house with all those other old and depleted gods is the day he promises to help a magician.

Tch, never gonna happen.

He hated humans too.

But not as much as he hated Osiris. The god must go.

For moments like these, when he could get his hands on his brother without worrying about anyone else, he was glad he thought his plans through ahead of the game. After leaving the hallway, where one of the servants was profusely thanking him for some reason or another- he could really care less what it was about, but all he got was something about getting his first born and that the headless look was so last season. Yea, he didn't get it either, so he tossed the commoner out of his way and made his straight for Osiris' chambers.

Sneaking into his room was simple and with soundless steps, he arrived at the foot of his older brother's bed.

Lying there all unprotected was Osiris in all his glory.

No really. The man was naked like the day he was born. All that hard wired muscle relaxed underneath sun-kissed skin, practically bronze, taunting him in their perfection. His stupid curly hair tousled from sleeping and most likely because of Osiris big warm hands ran through them whenever he was stressed out.

Not that he paid attention to those things. Of course not.

Pulling a measuring tape out of thin air he began to get his brother's dimensions. Gotta make sure they were perfect or his plan wouldn't work. For being a god and having magic that had unlimited possibilities, requirements to curse your own brother had _such_ strict requirements. Honestly, were it not for his profound _need_ to get rid of Osiris, he wouldn't even bother with the stupid coffin.

But Set was needy.

And he needed Osiris gone.

Crawling onto the bed, he began to measure the stupid god's torso. What the hell? Since when was this jerkoff bigger than him? There is no possible way! Measuring his own torso length, as well as shoulder to shoulder, he quickly compared the results.

Okay, this is just wrong on so many levels and just not fucking fair. Total bullshit. When in the hell did this happen? They've always stood eye to eye, not on what they were agreeing, but physically he could always look his brother in the eyes and stand shoulder to shoulder evenly.

But apparently, not anymore.

Bastard was _taller _than him now too. It's official. Brother dearest has got to go. Bye bye. Sayonara. Ciao. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. No, instead, stub your toe on the frame asshole.

Just to be sure though, he measured Osiris' torso again, having to straddle the god since the jerkface shuffled around in his sleep. At least that was a good thing about his brother. Heavy sleeper. Didn't wake up for anything.

Just to be sure again, he checked the measuring tape for any dysfunctions or foul play. Stupid thing had to have been tampered with.

"Set."

Let the record show, he did _not_ yelp like some pathetic woman when he felt his brother's hand grab onto his waist. Nor did he whimper when that deep voice wash over him. Nothing of the sort happened. None at all.

Nope.

Instead, he gave a manly cry of outrage and hatred. That's exactly what happened. Glaring down at his older brother, he crossed his arms, effectively hiding the traitorous measuring tape.

"Osiris."

'Tell me brother," smirked Osiris in that really smug way that just begs for a nice table to smack him in the face. "What are you doing in my bed, hmm?"

How can one guy be so smug and naked at the same time? Okay, so the god was gorgeous and quite proud of his physique, he could see that. He could see it all. Were he a lesser god, he'd have bended over for his brother fuck him straight and fast eons ago.

But he wasn't a lesser god.

He doesn't get fucked either.

He fucks others. You don't mess with Set, god of sexiness and all things bad and get away with it.

"Need I a reason to be here?" he shot back, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course not," conceded Osiris, hands slipping down to rest on his thighs. Okay, he'll have to admit, those warms hands touching him like that was a bit of a turn on. Bastard probably knew it too, if that stupid heated look of his was anything to go by. "And why do you have my son's kopesh?"

Set scoffed, slapping Osiris hands away, thankfully remembering to make the measuring tape disappear. "That freak of a nephew almost _blinded_ me and either your horror of a wife or son almost decapitated me with it. I think I've earned the custody."

Osiris chuckled, fondly rolling his eyes. It's like he thinks he's making it up. Well he's not. It's like he thinks his family could do no wrong. Yet another reason for him to leave.

"Laugh it up, but one day Anubis will start jumping you at every corner and trying to blind _you_ with this very kopesh."

"My sweet nephew will do no such thing," replied Osiris. "And you will not influence him any way."

Wanna bet?

"Oh look at the time. Gotta go bond with my adorable little son and teach him the ways of attacking his uncle with pointy objects. Anubis will make his daddy proud." He made to get off of Osiris, he really did. But his brother's hands had somehow found their way _back_ onto his waist and held him in place.

Sneaky bastard.

Sneaky _strong_ bastard.

Set was no slouch in the strength department. He's a god for Ra's sake, and a damn good warrior. So having his older brother holding him still in his naked lap was a feat that he would almost compliment.

Almost.

"You know brother, I rather like you like this."

Oh sweet mother Nut. He did _not_ just hear _those_ words come from his _Osiris_' mouth.

"What?"

"I like you," his brother tightened his grip as if to emphasis who he meant by 'you'. Okay come on. He wasn't stupid. They were the only one's in the room. And unless his brother suddenly became schizophrenic or something, he could only be talking about yours truly. "like this."

And let the record show again, that he did not moan like some wanton harem girl getting her first taste of heaven when Osiris thrusted his hips upwards, his erection rubbing up against his ass.

He growled in outrage. Yea, that's what he did.

"Release me," he spoke evenly, upping his glare a few notches. Maybe he won't have to build a coffin. Maybe he can just glare his brother to death.

One of Osiris' hands drew upward, cupping the back of his neck.

Yea and maybe he'd babysit his nephew free of charge.

"Brother you have five seconds to get your hands off of me or I will be forced to retaliate as I see fit. Hey? Do you hear me? I meant it. Let g-"

Wasted effort really. Osiris did what he wanted as always, pulling him down with his stupid warm hands on the back of his neck, and kissing him. Why did he even bother telling his brother to back off?

The god did what he wanted whenever he wanted just like his son. No wait. The phrase went, like father, like son. So that would mean Horus was like his father. Arrogance from his dad and pain in the asse-ry from his mother. Cute little fami-

Oh, do that again. Whatever he just did with that wicked tongue of his needs to happen again. And there it is! Oh Ra this was fantastic. Such a talented tongue for an asshole of a brother.

"Mm- wh-what a- do that again!- are you- mpf!- doing?" he tried to say between kissing and licking and biting and all his nerves on end because of his stupid older brother. This was _not_ what he expected his day would leave him at the end of the day. _None at all_.

Osiris let go of his neck, letting him sit up again.

"Need I explain myself to you in my own room?" was shot back. He pouted at his own words being thrown back at him. That's not fair either. It's like Osiris was in league with his stupid measuring tape.

He crossed his arms, scandalized expression on his face. "You did something to my measuring tape, didn't you?"

Osiris raised an eyebrow, sitting up which in turn had him sliding into his lap and a very noticeable appendage poking him in the ass. "What are you on about?"

"Foul play! You did something to it, didn't you! Admit it!"

"Set, what are you talking about?"

Okay, so there might be the slight possibility that his Osiris didn't actually _do_ anything. Dammit. And from where he was sitting, he could actually _see_ that his results were right.

He's heard that the weather was rather nice around the nile this time of year. Maybe he should set up a little home away from home there?

"You know what," he said instead. "Forget I said anything." Using his brother's confusion to his fullest, he slipped out of his lap and jumped out of the bed landing on his feet beside it. "I better be going now. Things to teach Anubis after all- will you _stop_ treating me like I'm nothing!"

"I have better things for you to be doing Set," grinned Osiris over him, pinning him to the stupid bed. A very obvious erection rubbed against his own traitorous erection.

"I will not sleep with you! You have Isis for that and- hey! Give me back my clothes you brute!"

"Ah, ah, ah," tutted his horny attacker, licking the side of his neck. "You walked into my territory and got caught. I will do with you as I wish and if that means confiscating your clothes, so be it."

"I have done nothing wrong to deserve this!"

A bruising kiss that left him particularly breathless was given in response. Osiris began to trail down his chest, leaving nothing unlicked, untouched _or_ unscathed. Well this was it. He's about to be fucked and by his own brother no less. This must be some insane bullshit karma or something, because there was no way in hell he would've let his brother near his ass just with a…few…kisses or…licks…or…was that a finger?...oh Ra yes…this…what was he saying…again?

"You know Set…the sooner you acknowledge what we both know…the happier you'll be."

He wasn't sure how his brother was able to penetrate the deep hazy fog of lust that covered his mind right now, but somehow he heard those words. He frowned as he thought those words over. There were many things the both of them knew, what was Osiris asking of him? What was he supposed to acknowledge? He never once not spoke his mind. He was all for honesty. That's why there were so many death threats and no one ever caught him in one of his own lies. There were none.

Oh it didn't even matter anymore. Just as long as his Osiris kept doing what he was doing with those talented warm hands of his and- wait. Why's he pulling them out? That is not what's supposed to happen. Dammit Osiris!

"God your ass is tight," moaned Osiris, shuffling them around so he was on all fours, finger prodding at his entrance again. There was a come back coming, he swears that there was supposed to be a come back of disdain and questioning his brother's lack of sexual experience instead of that stupid moan of his that for some reason keeps coming from his lips. Traitor.

A particular rub against a very sensitive spot had him keening and he couldn't hold himself up anymore. It's like all his strength was zapped out of him just from one little touch. Even though his upper body was on the mattress, his Osiris was holding his ass up still thrusting and rubbing and doing all things wicked to his sweet virgin ass.

Osiris's grip tightened before he pulled him closer. Did he feel like some type of offering being displayed like this before his brother. Yes he fucking did. Did he care? At this point in time no, because once again that tongue was working wonders and miracles.

Who needs a Christmas miracle when there's Osiris' tongue? It should be made illegal for it's sinful talent. No wait. That would be a bad idea. He needed that tongue. That tongue was gold and his. All of it. The tongue, the mouth, those hands. All his. Property of Set.

"Brother, please!" And no, that was him _not_ begging his Osiris. Set did not beg. He demanded.

"What is it, Set? Say it. I want to hear you _say it_," hissed the older god, stopping all tongue and hand movements. Dammit Karma! This is the worst time for you to step in!

"Osiris, please," he demanded again. See, that was a demand.

"Not until you say it." And now he was backing away. Oh this won't do. Not one bit.

"Dammit brother. I _need you_! Are you happy? I need you, all of you. And I'm not begging either. I am demanding, dammit. Property of motherfucking Set."

"Sometimes I don't even understand half the things you say," spoke Osiris as he came back behind him, spreading his legs further apart with his knees. It wouldn't be bad form to admit that he was getting excited about what was about to happen, would it?

The blunt tip of what he _demanded dammit!_ was pushing just slightly against his entrance. Not yet slipping in. What the?

"But this time," whispered his brother in his ear, body heat encompassing his entire back and where two large hands were gripping on his back. "But this time I understand every word. And you're _mine_, Set."

Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so empty anymore.

* * *

**An: **And there you have it guys! My first ever Siris, written in under five hours. I'm pretty proud of myself. 3,226 words under five hours. Best record yet I believe. Haha! So tell me what you guys think?

**~CuzImBatman**


End file.
